


Even Now

by Susan



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susan/pseuds/Susan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My very first drabble written back in 2005. A little bit of post-Sweet Revenge angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Now

Even now,  
when his whispers say good night and not good-bye,  
when his moans are pleasure and not pain,  
when his silences mark the page between I love you and I want you,  
when his scars are the only living proof of his death,

Even now,

I wish it had been me.

Because I was the one left behind.

I don't say, how could you do that to me, I say, fuck me.

I don't say, don't ever leave me again, I say, turn over. And when  
he cries out stop, you're hurting me, I say, think how I feel.


End file.
